Naruto, Soldier X
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto who had just got free of being locked in the Lab the belonged to Weapon X. Now watch Naruto do anything and everything to keep his freedom from these bastards. Will Naruto ever been free from the reaches of these people and if he will then how will he leave his new life? Will it be in peace or will it be more wars and fighting for him? Will he ever forgive himself? Rating M
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was in the middle of walking the streets without any idea just to where to go or what to do. So many thought were in the middle of rushing right through his brain only he could feel so much new emotions in his chest.

He truly was lost in his very own mind because he couldn't believe what was truly happening to him. He looked down at his hands only his mind was still in a cloud of fog. He couldn't even try to think on what was going on with him.

He was truly finally free of them and was no longer a weapon for them to use at their will. He was no longer a killer that these people had made him into something he never wanted to be. He never wanted to be someone that did the dirty work for people who had no honor or mercy.

He never wanted to kill or have the blood of innocent people on his hands only he did. That just wasn't what he wanted and he didn't know if he could live with his sins. He was finally free from their control only he wasn't free from his own blame.

All of what had happened to him wasn't what he wanted in his life. He had no choice in the matter even so he had to live with the ghosts he made. The ghosts that will haunt him forever or till he could truly learn to forgive himself for his past crimes.

Naruto was wearing a pair of black pants while the air was hitting his bare chest although the cold air didn't bother him at all. He had felt worse weathers when he had missions to hunt down people in places filled with snow and ice or places with just sand and heat beating down against your back like hell. This weather in this city wasn't anything near what he was used to which he liked that fact.

His blonde hair was spiky blonde yet it had a wild look to it also feral looked. His slit harden blue eyes looked around to see just where the hell he was at. The reason he didn't know where he was at was because he had been walking from one place to another aimless since he got free.

This all happened to him because of his so called father he was turned into the new weapon x after they had killed his mother at the young age of five in front of his own eyes. On his sixteenth birthday was when they finally had placed the metal into his body causing his bone claws to become metal ones just like his father Logan.

They didn't knock him out while they did it because they wanted him to feel the pain so they kept him awake during it. They made him suffer all of it because of his father running away and making them look bad. They wanted to take their anger out on him that they had for his father, anger that he didn't do anything to them. They still took his life away because of their greed for power.

Their greed to have the strongest and powerful weapon in the world, their own inner greed to make sure no one could stop them. They didn't care how many died or how many lives they had to ruin in order to get what they wanted, these were the people that made him sick.

Naruto did know that Logan isn't his father's real name because his mother had told him all about who his father really was and how old he was. With all that pushed aside right now Naruto needed a way to find some money which he is wondering if there was any fighting matches close by. That was when he noticed something when he was walking by a bar he could see a paper on the outside wall.

When he walked up to it in order to read what it had to say. He can tell it was an ad for a fight tonight and it also said anyone could enter the fight to win a large amount of prize money. That was when Naruto just smirked to himself before he started to head to the area on the piece of paper. One thing He was good at, that was fighting no matter who he was against.

No matter whom his enemy was he would learn somehow to beat them, if it was ripping them open or outsmarting them. He wasn't someone that lived off just using his claws or his others powers because he also used his brain. He was trained that a weapon needed both smarts and strength, without thinking you are just a wild beast that won't survive in this world for long.

When he had finally found the place he could right away notice there was a large build man standing outside yet he just looked over at Naruto. The man just stared at Naruto only to stop himself from laughing at what he was seeing.

"Just what in the world are you doing here kid? I think you are a little bit too young to fight here or even being here. Isn't it passed your bedtime or something?" The guard taunted him with a smirk showing on his lips, he enjoyed insulting the blonde hair boy.

"Really, why do you say that? How about I bet you that I'll beat everyone in his place?" With that said man just looked at him only to wonder if this kid was brave or just dumb. In his eyes Naruto just looked to be around seventeen years old, the thing the man didn't know was he was trained to kill people.

"Fine kid you can go in and I'll take that bet; I'll bet you one hundred dollars that you can't last the first fight." Naruto just nodded his head before he walked in which he was glad he was going win that much money so fast.

He just let a smirk come to his face because he loved how everyone though low of him because of his age. Age meant nothing when it came to raw power or powers which he had learned that lesson the hard way while growing up inside that lab.

The main thing was that these people didn't have, was assassin training which he did learn over years of training. While walking inside something had come cross his mind and he didn't know the answer to the question at all. " _They took away my father memories but how come they didn't do the same to me? Why couldn't they do the same to me?"_

Naruto shook his head because then again he didn't really have a past for them to take because he was five after all when they took him away once they killed his mother. Sometimes he hated his father for leaving them which he wanted to ask him why did he. Why he left his family alone to die like that, he blamed his mother death on his father so badly.

If he didn't leave them behind like that then she would have been alive and he weren't of had to go through that living nightmare, a nightmare of pain. He wanted to just scream at his father so badly, he wanted to know why.

That was the very single reason that kept him alive and kept him wanting to survive in this world that he was stuck in. he wanted to know why and that was all that he cared for and all that fueled him to keep moving forward through all the pain back when he was locked in that lab.

When he finally arrived inside the place he could then notice that it was an arena set up that had a caged fighting area. The reason for the cage was to keep fighters from leaving the ring till one of them won or one had given up.

He walked to the man that looked like the one running the place and the fights. This man who was wearing glasses and a long black jacket only Naruto just stared at him because he was a very tiny looking man. "I would like to fight tonight and just tell me when I'll be fighting." The man looked at Naruto while he moved his glasses up with his finger.

"Fine you can go and fight but there is just one thing you need to know. You may die so don't hold it against us if you happen to die in the fight." Naruto just once again nodded his head then he walked down to the ring. Once in the ring and the cage the man started to talk over the microphone for everyone to hear him.

"This new challenger will fight against anyone who thinks they can beat him; whoever wins the first round will win three hundred dollars!" That was when Naruto started to see a tall man walking over to the cage which he could tell he was built yet he didn't have the kind of metal bones that Naruto did.

When the man got into the cage one of the guards closed the door and locked it quickly. Naruto was starting to like this kind of fighting arena which the man just had rushed at Naruto. It was getting his blood rushing while he watched the large man rush over at him.

Naruto on the other hand had just simply let the man hit in right in face, he let him have a free shot at him. Once the man fist finally had hit Naruto his fist felt like it had just hit against solid metal and he just stared at his hand in pain. Naruto on the other hand just started to attack with his right hand hitting the man right in the face.

The man had moved back while he rubbed his jaw in pain which he just stared at this teenage with a confused look on his face. That was because he couldn't believe someone his age had hit him that hurt like he had just done. Everyone that was watching couldn't believe it as well but they wanted to see more causing them to start yelling to keep fighting.

There was one woman in the crowd that was unlike the rest while her eyes started looking at Naruto trying to study him. She was wearing what looks like white bra yet which comes down like a cape. She also is wearing white pants with her eyes still locked on studying Naruto. " _Why can't I look inside your mind? Just who are you or what are you?"_

Naruto just moved towards the older man as he dodges once the man had tried to swing a punch at him. He then countered with a hard fist to the man gut causing him to double back only Naruto moved forward. He followed his attack up with another hit to the gut and one to the jaw causing the man to fall on his back.

'I give up!" The man yelled out which caused the guard to open caged door letting the man walk out with everyone in shocked. They were shocked that someone Naruto's age had won in the caged on his first try. They had never seen anything like this and they just stared at the winter only to wonder who would be his next fighter.

No one else wanted to fight this person only for the owner of the place to just get mad that this night had ended in a single short fight like that. He had planned for more than just that yet he glared over at Naruto while he walked out of the cage and up to him.

He had handed him the money that he won even if he didn't want to. He may be a greedy person that did fighting arena only he was someone that kept his word. He started to head out of the place not before he could smell someone fallowing him.

He didn't know why anyone would be trying to follow him unless they were part of weapon x, he started to worry he was found out. He didn't realize during the fight that his little fun could have made someone get wind of just who he was.

Once he was outside he simply turned around to face the guard who just handed him the money that he won from the bet. He also kept moving away from the place only for him to still smell the person fallowing him.

He didn't know who was following him because the smell was not someone he could remember and he was still worried that this person was from the group. If this person was from the group to bring him back to be used as weapon again he weren't hold back from killing no matter who it was then.

" _I won't go back no matter what, if you here for that reason I'll rip you away. I won't show mercy to monsters like you."_ He thought to himself.

He started to get himself ready for a fight only he kept on walking away. He didn't want to bring anyone else into this fight and hurt anymore innocents in a cross fire. He didn't mind killing people that are twisted only he was sick of hurting people that had nothing to do with it.

He hated them for forcing him to kill people that had done nothing wrong in their whole life besides being born what they were. He hated that he had the blood of the innocent on his hands and there was nothing he could do to remove it. He could only make sure that he never hurt a single innocent person ever again in his future.

Once he was away from the fighting club he started to speak up. "It's not nice to fallow someone you know? Show yourself this very damn minute before I'll force you to." Naruto threated only he meant every single word of it.

Naruto turned around to see that it was a woman which he started wondering why she was fallowing him. She just looked at him which she moved her hand to her sexy hip before she began to speak back to him. Naruto on the other hand couldn't help to stare at her body which he did enjoy seeing.

"My name is Emma Frost but I'm also known as the white queen, I am wondering why I can't look in your mind. You're not a normal human and I know am I right about that." She admitted back to him.

Naruto was trying to come up with why she wanted to look in his mind to start with. I mean just why would she care about going inside his mind unless she was someone that wanted to blackmail him or dig up info on weapon x group.

Naruto just stared at her because he didn't like where this was going, he didn't know who this white queen was. He never heard of anyone with such a title and he could tell she wasn't even scared at all being alone with him. He could tell her eyes that she didn't even seem worried which made him think she could have backup somewhere nearby.

He didn't know just why she would call herself white queen only thing he figured was because of her outfit. She had on nothing but white clothes and he just looked at her funny because she had barely any clothes on. _"I wonder if she still slap for me saying that or asking her something like that?"_

"Now please go on and tell me something first before I say anything. I want to know are you a stripper or dancer? I mean your outfit really looks like a stripper outside. " Once he blurted that out, the both of them to hear giggling.

The giggling kept going on as a dust of sand started to come over to them and turn into a very young woman. A woman wearing just black clothes and what looked like a veil that covers everything yet not her eyes.

Naruto was kicking himself in his mind for being right about the back up. He looked at the two of them only he thought on what he had seen so far. He had known she could go inside minds and this person could control dust like that. His mind started to come up with a battle plan while his eyes studied the both of them.

"She was one at a time in her past but right now she is the leader of our team." Naruto was started to want to know what this team was and why she was even here talking to him at all. He didn't know what was going on. He simply had known two mutants are just come up to him in a very dark area.

He kept asking himself if she was paid to try to get him to go back to the lab by force or by tricking him. If that truly was the case then she would have known why she can't get inside his mind yet she didn't know. That started to place doubt in his mind that she had nothing to do with the project.

"What group is that? But I would like to know why you're talking to me right now. Let me guess is it because you just want go and give me a long and sexy lap dance or something?" Naruto let out a smirk. He could see that his joke was hitting home when Emma slightly showed signs of anger at him.

"The group is called Hellions Squad which I was going to ask if you wanted to join but I don't know if you have powers or not. As for the last part I'm never going to give you a lap dances so don't even ask if you don't want to get hurt.' Naruto just grinned playfully to her. " _I'm starting to think he's not worth all this pain."_

* * *

Before everyone asks yes this is the Hellions Squad with Dust and Hellen and few others from X men team well X men in the comics not in the show.

What are Naruto's other powers? Well you have to wait and found out.

What team will Naruto end up on?

I hope everyone enjoyed this and see you all real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Then I can safely guess that you're not with them, which is very good thing. That's because I didn't want to kill someone with such a beautiful face as yours." Naruto told her which she didn't know what he meant.

Naruto slowly had started to walk away from the two women which she just started to fallow him again very much to his disappointment. He wanted to be left alone in this world not be followed like that.

'Who is them and will you join the group?" Naruto stopped to think about it he only stopped because he had little bit of money to live off of.

He also had no idea where to stay at or where a hotel even was. He started to think maybe if he joined this so called team for a bit it could turn out to be a good thing. Even if he did join, they better had known that he may not stay for long.

'They are the ones that turned me into a living weapon, to be the best assassin and to be a killer. I was a killer in order to hunt down others with powers and kill them without any mercy or kindness." He moved his claws out. That caused Emma to fully well realize just what kind of group he was talking about because he had Logan's claws.

"As for joining you which I may but remember I may leave at any time. I have something that I need do and kill the people that did this to me." Emma nodded her head.

She did so because she had understood just why he felt he must kill them. Even so she couldn't believe someone so young had to go through all that. The point that he had to have gone through by these people caused her to feel sick.

"Fallow me so I can show you where your new home is." She started to walk off and this time around he was the one that fallowed her.

After he followed her for a bit that was when he realized she had one great ass and the rest of her body was just as great along with her ass. Emma had caught him staring down at her ass which she just gives him a dirty look caused him to stop looking.

"You will be going to the high school around here just like few of the members, no you don't have a say in the matter." Naruto just shook his head at being told that.

That was simply because he didn't know if having chance look at or see her naked was worth going to a high school. He didn't know what was worse going to school or listening to her like she was his boss.

Dust started to come over to him before she started to whisper into his right ear. "You were thinking of her naked weren't you?" Naruto just looked back at her at the same time he blushed little bit causing Dusk to giggle at him.

"What is this high school called that I'm being forced to go to anyway princess? I mean I don't even need to go to a school to learn everything I already know. " She just looked at him because of that nickname he just called her.

"The school is called Bayville high and Dust will be joining you when both of you start the school tomorrow." She had told him while she opened the door to her car.

Dust on the other hand just used her powers to get into her sit with her eyes looking back at the two of them. She did know it would be much more fun around their home with Naruto living with them.

Naruto just shook his head at the two of them. He jumped into the back before he started to lie down. Which he was glad she had a car that was topless even so he hated being in the back sit of a car. Well more like he used to hate it because he started to enjoy it because he looked over to see her nice body and smirked.

"How many members are in this so called team princess?" She just glared at him then started the car. She really started to wish he would stop calling her that nickname because she disliked it very much.

"Eight members right now but when I add in the two of us which makes it ten members. But will you stop calling me that and what is your name?" Naruto just realized he never did give her his name yet she did give him her name.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, as for the nickname that never going to change because you look like a cute princess who wears white way too much. Everything you have on is white how come that is?" He had asked her.

She just kept her glare at him because she liked the color white. There was nothing wrong with wearing all white or at least in her mind there wasn't anything wrong with it. Her eyes just kept the glare on him even when he started to give her a smile.

"I just like the color white and do you have something against how I dress?" She sked him back only her voice wasn't so friendly.

Naruto's smile turned into a smirk. That simply was because he started to come up with a way to tease her. He had known he was going to love teasing these two women plus the other members of his so called team.

"I have nothing against it but you are way too overdressed and also are all your underwear white to?" He asked with a smirk alongside Dust gigging.

She just used her powers so that his head would hit the side of the car door. Naruto just rubbed his head while thanking that he had a fast healing power because she did know just how to hurt people.

"Princess that hurt a lot you know that, why would you do something like that to me of all people?" He asked in an innocent voice while her eyes gazed at him.

"Sorry about that and I guess I should have had done better like something to throw you against, mhm maybe a passing by car next time." Naruto just looked back at her like she was a crazy hot woman which he liked that very much

"So you have a good backbone as well princess." She still kept her very unhappy look at him while her mind was forcing on her thoughts. " _Does he have anything with him or own anything at all?"_

"Do you have a place that you lived at or any belongings Naruto? We can stop by in order to get your things." She softy asked him.

He just closed his eyes because he had nothing like that, he had owned nothing. His whole life he had nothing he could truly call his own even his body didn't belong to him during that time. He opened his eyes with a breath of air he started to answer her.

"I don't have anything which is because I just got myself free from them and that's the reason why I was fighting in the arena to get money." He had admitted to them.

Emma was known for her very cold personality yet she did have a kind side to her that she barely showed to anyone. With Naruto she couldn't help but feel sorry for him and wanted to show him some kind of kindness.

"How about we take you shopping before we stop at home which will be your new home. It will be a home with a new team for you to work with." Naruto just simply gave her a very questionable look.

He couldn't believe that she was doing all this for him like that without even a reason to be this nice to him. He was truly thankful to Emma only he weren't say that out loud because his pride wouldn't allow him to do such a thing.

"If you want to then I'll go with you to shop." Emma could tell just by the look on his face that he is happy but trying not to show it. She didn't even need to read his mind to know that which she just blamed his stubbornness on his male pride.

She then started the car while Naruto thought back to his old teammates who were against him. they had done their best to stop him from gaining his freedom so many times in the past and he hated them all, no he resented them.

There were four of them to the team that he was stuck with for most of his life. The very first one was a power loving person named Sasuke which he hated him down to his bones.

Sasuke had only cared about getting stronger and didn't even care who he killed or hurt to get that power. Naruto could never understand someone like him because he never wanted these claws or metal bones. He never wanted to live through that hell and he didn't care for power at all, he had watched power turn good people into monsters.

Naruto was never someone that liked to fight or become strong yet that all had changed when he was force to kill and fight. He was forced to fight people that had nothing to even do with him and no reason to even to kill them.

He still disliked fighting and resends taking a life even so he did know that was part of life. It was something you must do when the time comes if ones you care are in danger. Sasuke was someone who he never wanted to meet because he should have killed him when he was running away from the lab and earning himself his freedom.

He had meet him at the age of eight which he tired to become Sasuke friend but that didn't goes as he hoped. All that fool cared about was killing his older brother and growing stronger which he soon learned that Sasuke would use anyone to get power and didn't even care about anyone only himself.

Sometimes he wondered why he even tired to be friends with someone like that but he just shook his head. He was all alone and he had been that way his whole life after his mother was killed in front of him. He hated them for doing that and he wasn't going to let them get away with doing that to him and the others that didn't live the tests.

Sakura was Sasuke loyal banshees which she didn't have anything going for her at all even her body she didn't have anything. That aside she was someone that bugged him to no end because she was a fan girl because she would fallow Sasuke like a slave and do whatever he had ordered her to do. Someone like that was just a fool in Naruto eyes because only fools do that willing.

Naruto never wanted to be her friend because she was loud and weak which he didn't know why they wanted her to join the team. He was shocked that she lived the tests that they done to her due to her being so weak. People stronger than her had died going through them yet curse his luck she somehow lived them.

The last member of his team was a shy and creepy girl named Hinata who though it was best for him to stay in the lab. He never could call this team his family like most people call their teammates because no one cared about each other.

Naruto turned his eyes over to his so called new team which so far they seem nice and caring which he started to wonder if it true or just another act being done. He noticed that Dust just looking over at him which he was wondering why she was staring at him like that.

"Dust, is that your codename or real name?" Dust just kept her look at him because she was a shy girl most of the time.

There were some times she didn't act shy at all which were on the rare side of things. Mainly when she fights then she can hurt you which no one would think she could hurt anymore. She was a very caring and sweet girl even so she did know how to hurt someone badly.

'My real name is Sooraya Qadir but I have to ask you something, what did they do to you when you said you became a weapon?" Naruto just slowly closed his eyes which he had known that people will ask him that and Emma just shook her head.

"They had killed my mother right in front of me at the age of five so they could take me away and make me into the best weapon that the group could." Emma eyes looked back down on the road ahead of her.

Dust had sad eyes while she kept her look on him because she did know that her mother was alive. She just didn't know where she was and what she was even doing. Even so at least she did know how it felt to lose your mother yet she never had to see her death happen in front of her like he had happened to him.

"Once I was there I was being trained to kill if I didn't listen to what they said, I would be put into shit load of pain. The leader of the group has a son that uses his telepathy powers which he would show my mother dying in front me over and over if I didn't listen to what they said or disobey them." He told them even so all that changed once he unlocked his other powers, these were ones helped him get away.

Emma frost just shook her head once more while she was thinking of how someone could do that to your mind. there were things even she weren't do to someone's mind and that was one of the biggest things she would never do.

She may have that kind of powers to do that to someone even so she never would. In her mind that was the worst thing you could ever do to do someone and if you did that then you were just twisted in the head.

"How could they do that to someone? That's so wrong in so many ways." Dust couldn't believe that this person that was in front of her had to go through that kind of life. That alone made her glad that he was with her team and that he was finally safe from them.

Right now he was safe from that lab and these fools that hurt him which she did know her team will try to keep Naruto safe as well. She had known it was not because her team wanted to be stronger by adding him to it. It was because they were a team of caring people well most of them were.

Emma stopped the car in front of a man's clothing store which she just opened her door and got out of the car. Naruto just jump out of the car while Dust used her powers to get out which Emma just started to realize that she was the only normal one here.

"Let's go in and see what kind of clothes look good on you Naruto." Emma said to him.

He just looked at her then he followed her into the clothing store. Naruto was hoping that he would not regret agreeing to this. That was because he had a weird feeling about going in this store with Emma.

Four hours later he was right to have a weird feeling because it was a living nightmare to go shopping with Emma. They had placed the bags in the back sit along with Naruto just sitting on the other side in the back side which was the right side. He could still her stare at Emma body which to her disappointed.

Emma pulled out her cell before she looked at the time which it was then seven at night. She just hoped that the team wasn't worried about where she was again because that was the one bad thing about the team. They always had worried about her if she's late or gone for a long time without telling them.

"Emma you do know you told the team they had four week off right? No one is going to be home for another three weeks." Emma just shook her head because she had forgotten about that till Dust just reminded her.

She closed her cell and notices that Naruto just smirked back over to her then she just glared back at him. She didn't know why he did these things yet at the same time it was a nice new feeling to have around her.

"You forget something like that princess I'm shocked." Naruto just kept his smirk yet he started come up with a good idea to get on her good side. "How about I cook for the two of you tonight?" Both of them just looked at him.

"You know how to cook?" They both asked him at the same time.

He just laughed then smiled before he went back to looking over at Emma. He just loved this because he loved to see these reactions from these two women. "Yes I do and how about you find out or do you want to bet on how good I can cook?"

"Fine but what do we get in this little bet?" Dust just watched over at the two of them because she was having bad feeling about this. Normally her bad feelings were right on the money when it came to these kinds of things.

"If I win then I get to kiss you and if you win then I'll stay for good." Emma started weighting the upsides and downsides to this. If he wins he just wins a kiss and that didn't really bother her yet if she won then he would stay and never leave.

She did know that she couldn't even stop him from leaving anytime he wanted to. She then realized with this very bet he had made. This bet could be the thing that stopped him from leaving this place and being a member of the team for good.

"Fine, I guess I can live with kissing you once." He just smirked because he didn't say just one kiss all he said was kiss her. He was going to be glad that he made this bet. He truly started to love this yet he started to thank his mother in his mind because he got his kitsune side from her.

"Hopeful you got food to cook at this place of yours." She looked over and nodded her head to him.

When they pulled up to his new home he couldn't believe size of it. It was a damn oversized mansion in his mind. He didn't understand why they needed such a huge place for such a small number of team like that.

"Only nine people live in this fucking mansion? You got to be joking me because that just too insane." Naruto told them.

"That would be ten now." Dust had slyly pointed out which caused him to just stare at her, earning a giggle from her lips.

When three of them finally got outside of the car he just noticed how many cars there were yet he could see a motorcycle. "You like? People wanted one but they are too scared to ride it for some reason." Naruto lets out a laugh causing Emma to do the same.

"Everyone too scared but Psylocke who loves that damn thing. So you better not get it ruined or she'll have your ass." Dust pointed out with a warning at the end.

"If you want you can test it out but after dinner." He just laughed before nodding his head back to the two of them.

When they walked inside she then showed him the kitchen and left him all alone in order to cook their dinner. He started looking around to see what kind of food there is to make them. He started to realize they really need to learn what good food was because most of what was in this place wasn't even that good.

Once he gets done cooking and placing the food on the table he looked over his work. He had made them a nice chicken with rice yet also some mashed potatoes. "Get your two cutie butts in here to eat." When they walked in both were staring at him for him to just laugh. Dust on the other hand had a blush under her veil.

When it finally went away she did take the veil off which caused Naruto to see her short brown hair and brown eyes that alone had made him stare at her. "I see so there are now two beautiful women eating my food." This caused Dust to blush more with Emma on the other hand to only blush tiny bit.

When they could taste the food he had made Emma's face becomes annoyed because she realized that she had lost the bet. "I guess you lose Emma." Dust told her before going back to eating the food in front of her causing Emma to stare at her.

"Fine, you win." Naruto just laughed hard moving to her then he kissed her lips not once but twice. "I only agree to one time." Naruto just let a smirk come to his lips before going back to his sit yet his smirks never leaves his face.

"I never said just once I only told you I'm allowed to kiss you. You just assumed it was only one time princess." Emma just finally understood which caused her to slap her forehead. She couldn't believe she overlooked that part because a single kiss had seemed to be too small of a prize for his side of the bet.

"Don't worry because of that I won't be leave anytime soon." Emma smiled even if he was staying for a strange reason.

The next morning Emma was driving Dust to the school with Naruto's riding the Suzuki Boulevard c50t classic in front of them far ahead. That was making her just want shake her head because he's riding that thing way too fast for her taste. He didn't know who was more of the speed devil of the team him or Psylocke.

Sometimes she just wanted to hit him over the head with something just not her hand, after first time she tired that last night she realize it just doesn't work. She just ended up hurting her own hand on his damn body that she did really like seeing.

She looks over to Dust but smiles because she hasn't seen Dust this happy in long time. It truly had been a long time that she had seen her student this happy. She noticed Dust was getting very lonely and sadly lately.

Emma was wearing a white dress pants and white dress shirt causing Naruto to wish she was still wearing the bra and panties only. When they get to the school and parked in the parking spots he just looked over at the school.

"Are you really making me do this?" Emma smiled sweetly with hint of payback. "Yes you have to dear Naruto." He just stared at her then he moved his stare at her ass when he walked behind her causing her just give him very a dirty look.

* * *

Yes, members of Emma team are normally X men. Yet this is X men Evo and there for these members of Emma team will not be part of the X men and never have been in this story.

Yes, Psylocke is part of his team.

Is Naruto only powers claws and healing? No, you will find out his other powers and ones that helped him get his freedom in the next chapter.

Who else loved the betting part because I know I did.

Psylocke is so going to kick his ass for touching her ride.


	3. Chapter 3

InTheYearOfTheCat – Right now the pairing is Emma x Naruto x Psylocke but it may turn into a harem later. Right now I'm still weighting on what to think at the moment.

Matthew Gemm – Don't know if it will be a harem but Emma is the main woman with Naruto along with Psylocke. If it will be harem or not, that's another story. Psylocke/Emma/Naruto is the pairing for as of right now but can easily change as the story goes on.

Drakon45 – I think need clear this up, the old Hellion squad was the one of hellfire club. The first Team Emma had made. This hellion squad is the one that made up of x men after Emma Frost joined the x men for good. Dust/ Hellion / Icarus / Mercury/ Tag / Rockslide / Specter Wither. She also called this squad the hellion squad, but the hellfire one is just as worse as weapon x you are right on that one. Pretty much these never joined x men and Emma already quit hellfire on her own.

Spark681 – Naruto vs Psylocke fight? Who would win? That would be one very scary thing to see.

Dragonpony022 – This Emma still has her dark side to her, it just there are reasons why she has that dark side in the comics. Many scars of her past and maybe Naruto can heal these scars that she has. This is x men evo so Scoot only teenage and I really hate him so he is getting nowhere near Emma. Jean and Emma are far worth more than that asshole. As for Psylocke she's more of a helper/teacher for the team.

I hope everyone enjoyed this story and will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Naruto followed after Emma while Dust had headed for her homeroom class because she had already been going to this school since it started month ago. She did feel sorry for Naruto because he was going to get something happen to him that she wouldn't wished on anyone.

Naruto on the other hand got stuck listening to principal Raven Darkhlme. He couldn't believe just how long she kept talking for about the rules of the school and everything, it just made him want hit his head against the wall.

He didn't realize just how insane people could be about rules, this was a school not an army base. He honestly wanted to put something in her mouth just to shut her up, if it wasn't for the fact Emma was there he would have done just that.

When he was finally allowed to go to his classroom, Emma left the school to take care of other things while he just wished he could kill someone. He finally arrived to his first class which he noticed Dust was there which she just waved him over to her. He just sat down beside her and just put his head on the desk to sleep because this whole thing was worthless to him.

He was a fully trained killer, there was no need for him to even be in here. He had learned everything they would in all the years they would be in this school already. He wished she wouldn't have forced him to go to this school, it was a waste of his time.

When home room had ended he felt someone push their hand against his shoulder to wake him up. He looked up to see a very long red haired woman with two green eyes with very nice chest on her. His eyes moved to her stomach that was showing because the shirt stopped right above her belly button.

"Homeroom is over and it is time to go to your next class." She smiled before she waked away leaving Naruto to stare at her rear. "It's rude to stare at someone ass like that so cut it out and be a good boy." She looked over her shoulder while she told him that.

"Would you mind showing me where that is because first day here and all?" Naruto asked her with a smile.

"Sure thing just keep your eyes where they belong. Also my name is Jean Gray and what is yours?" She asked him back.

"Will do and lead on my next one is history I believe." He told her and got out of his sit.

His eyes still staring over at him even when she started to walk away for him to follow after her slowly. He let her lead him to his next class which happened to be the same one she had as well which caused him to sit down in the sit next to her.

"I guess I'm lucky have you in the same class Jean?" He asked her with a smirk this time.

"Maybe I'm just the unlucky one?" She teased back with a smile on her face.

"That wounds me so much." He mocked hurt before he noticed Dust.

Back with Emma who was back at home in the middle of a phone call, she hated when people called her in the morning. She was walking around her room while talking to someone about an update on what was going on. More people started to go against the mutants and are calling for a new act against them.

She couldn't believe that it was coming down to all of this, she looked at herself in the mirror before she closed her phone. She just kept looking at herself in the mirror with the only thoughts in her mind would he like this body.

" _Why the hell did I even think that? He's not even my type, plus he got too much shit to worry about already, I don't want add more to it."_ She thought to herself before going over to her bed.

" _I do wonder how he's doing at school, he never had a school before. I truly do hope he can find some kind of peace in this world one day."_ Emma thought once more, her hands moved over her chest, she didn't know why he affected in such ways.

The rest of the day had gone in his mind boring, he didn't have Dust or Jean to stare at for the rest of the day. He was on top of the roof waiting for Dust so they could head home, he did know Emma was running late.

Emma had been on his mind all day long. He couldn't seem to get her off his mind at all, no matter what he did. He had been with many women over the years. Sometimes for his missions he had to befriend a woman and sometimes that lead to sex, in the end he had to ruin his happiness to get the mission done.

He started to think on how this would have been his normal life, if weapon x never had happened to him. He could have been happy with just being with his mother, even if he did know he would have never met his so called father. He shook his head, that was something that had no point in thinking of, his life would never be normal.

"So, you are the new student aren't you? One that had come to this school with Emma Frost, yet your body I can move. You remind me of someone else I know with a metal body just like the one you have." A voice said behind him, he had tried to look back yet his body refused to move.

"My name is Magneto and just who are you? Someone that just joined this school out of the blue like that." He asked, he moved Naruto to face him.

"If you so badly have to know, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Logan and Kurama Uzumaki." Naruto told him, he could see shock come across the helm man's face.

"That boy is died, I know so because his mother told me. I'll ask again who the hell are you?" He demanded Naruto, they didn't see Dust watching what was going on.

"I told you who I was, that is who I am." He replied back, he then formed six psi blades all around Magneto.

"So, you have telekinesis powers, not bad. But Naruto Uzumaki is no longer alive, his mother told me that six years ago." He spoke back, Naruto ears couldn't believe it.

"Lies! I watched my mother being killed in front of me at age five, that was almost twelve years ago! Weapon X had kidnap me and killed her in front of my very own eyes!" Naruto howled back at him.

"No, he was gone at age five. She never told me how he was killed even so, weapon x has its way to making fake memories inside a person's mind. Even go as far as cloning people for their own goals." He told Naruto, he just shook his head.

"I'm their son! Healing powers would stop me from being killed even at that age, I don't know who you are but you got few seconds to leave before I kill you. I'll send these blades into your damn body!" Angry started to show in his eyes, his hands started give off a red glow.

"That twisted power….." With that Magneto let him go from his control.

"If you really are her son, she'll come for you. If not, then you will always know you're a clone or just someone living a fake life." He started to fly away, leaving Naruto so clueless to who he truly was anymore.

"Naruto, don't listen to whoever that way." Dust walked out, she moved her arms around him.

"It's true, weapon x does these things to people. What if I'm just a fake?" He asked, his eyes showed so much fear.

"No matter what, you are Naruto to us. That's all that matters ok? Let's go home, Emma should be here to pick us up by now." Dust told him, she took his hand to pull him away.

She didn't even know how to talk to him about that, the chance of him being a clone or someone with a fake past? It was something she had no idea what to even say to him, she hated to see him with this much pain. She just didn't know what to do to help him with his pain, she really hated whoever that guy was, this was all his fault.

She dragged him outside the school over to where his bike was at, they could see Emma waving over to them. He just got on the bike still confused, he still doubted everything because he never thought about it. He never thought about why his memories weren't wiped away, could it be because they were all fake ones to start with?

Naruto started to ride off without them, that caused Emma to look at Dust worried. She didn't know what had happened on the roof, that was when she asked Dust to fill her in. she just told her while on the way home what she had happened to him, Emma's face showed worry for him even if she didn't even know why herself.

Everyone that had known her, they believed she was an ice hearted woman that didn't care about anyone or anything. She had done many evil things in her past, she had used to work for hellfire club before she finally stopped.

The things she did during that time of her life was something she had regretted it all, she couldn't undo the past. That was why she made this new team to help people, to make up for the wrong she had done.

When the three of them got home and inside, Emma pulled him away from Dust. She stopped pulling him once she got inside her bedroom. She could see that he was looking around her room with his eyes.

Her room was very normal looking to his eyes, he could see a huge bed with white blankets along with white pillows. He could see one huge walk in closest along with two large dressers, there was a wall mirror which he figured she would have at least one of these.

"Why did you drag me all the way inside your bedroom, is it because you going to give me that lap dance now?" He asked her, trying his best to hide his troubles.

"She, told me what happened on the school's roof. So you are going to sit here and talk to me, no I'm giving no lap dance." She told him, her eyes showed concern for him.

"I'll pass princess and I think I'll go for a ride. I just need some air to clear my head, after all this isn't something that's a big deal." He replied back, slowly moving away from her before he felt her grab him.

She had moved him back to the bed, she pushed him to sit down. She started to take her shirt off leaving her in her white bra, her eyes still looking at his blue eyes. These eyes that showed so much pain in them, she hated to see that look in his eyes.

"Better now? So sit there and talk about it already." She asked him, she simply wanted him to talk.

"No, almost." He finished by unzipping her pants, pulling them down before he watched her kick them away. "Why do you want me to talk about it so badly anyways? I mean, it my past not yours after all." He asked her while he moved her to sit down on his lap.

She didn't know why she was letting him do that nor why she even took her shirt off in the first place, she just hated to see him this way. She was someone that never got close to people after her past, even so there was something about Naruto. Something that made her just want to give in, even when all of her insides say to run the hell away.

"Tell me is it so strange that people do care about you? That you aren't alone in this world, why do I need to be half naked for you to speak to me?" She asked him, she just moved around so was facing him.

Her knees were on each side of his hips, her breasts were up against his chest before she moved to sit a little bit back. Her breasts were still clearly in his view, her arms moved around his neck while her eyes stared at him. These eyes were glued to him, she refused to let him get away without speaking to her.

"I enjoy seeing you half naked that's why and what can I say? I maybe a clone or just someone with past that was made up, or it belong to someone else. Yes, I'm confused and yes I don't know what to even do anymore." He told her, he didn't know why she had such a strong effect on him.

"It's nothing matter what your past is, you are who you will choice to be. You are the one that makes your choices in your life not them, you are free from them. You have your freedom so don't waste that chance for a better life for yourself." Emma scolded him.

"So people care? You sure really want me on this team so badly don't you, I mean you could just let me give in like that." He told her, he watched her nod her head to him.

Naruto moved his hands to her huge breasts, he started cup them with his hands. His mouth moved against her mouth, he could tell she was dazed or simply shocked by what he had done. He wanted to see what she would do, so he kept playing with her breasts even more with his tongue moving inside her mouth.

"We shouldn't be doing this, your too young. I barely, we barely even know each other at all. We should stop." She told him, she could feel his mouth claiming her once more.

"I don't even care." Naruto replied, his tongue moving back inside her mouth.

His hands kept playing with her breasts, he started to rub them even harder. He could feel her mouth vibrating due to her moaning, he wanted her to moan even more. His right hand moved down across her stomach, he moved it over to her ass before he grabbed it hard. He couldn't' believe how great her ass felt in his hand.

"You truly are one beautiful woman do you know that princess?" He asked her, his mouths biting her ear softly.

He wanted to tease her, he didn't know why his body desired her so badly. He just had known that he needed to be near her, this tense with her was making him go crazy. He wanted to feel his body up against his, he wanted to feel her all the time, she was always on his mind no matter what.

The two of them had a lot of sexual tensing building for too long, they did they best to ignore it like it was nothing. The two of them couldn't keep denying it anymore, their hands moved all over each other's body and their mouths went down on each other without any mercy at all.

For the first time this wasn't a mission where he had to use the woman to do his mission. This was the first time, he was truly desiring the woman in front of him, he couldn't keep denying what he was feeling, he wanted more of it. He needed more of this warmth, warmth that he had yarned for, many years he had yearned for this kind of feeling.

For Emma she had so many boyfriends that hurt her and used her, she used many men in return because she thought that was how life was. To always use someone before they used you, in front of her was someone that needed her. She had known his pride would never allow him to admit something like that, she can see it in his eyes.

She also felt safe around him, she didn't fear that he would use her like all the other men she met. He had no reason to use her, he had no desires to even do anything like that. He had been through hell because of these people. He had known what being used like a tool was. So she trusted him, even so she couldn't handle this sexual tense that keeps building between the two of them.

After a bit more of playing with her body he moved her back on the bed, he looked to see that she enjoyed it even if she was almost snapped out of it. He moved to the door before he walked out of it.

" _Damn that bastard, playing with me then leaving me before he finished. I swear next time I see him he going to pay for that."_ Emma thought, she moved her legs out wide still feeling her body being turned on.

She moved her hand down to her aching wet hole, slowly she moved her hand underneath her panties. She started to rub her clit right away, her other hand was cupping her huge breasts slowly.

She couldn't believe she was really doing this, she didn't know what the hell was wrong with her body. How could she get turned on so much about Naruto, he wasn't even someone she would date. She just kept telling herself that he wasn't even her type of guy at all, even s she couldn't stop playing with her own body. She kept going till she got it all out of her mind, her body started to calm down soon after.

She couldn't believe she had done that, even so she just shook her head. Did she miss being touched that badly or being talked to so nicely? She didn't know even so she moved out of her room without bothering to get dressed. It was normal for her to be half naked or naked around her team, it never bothered her much.

She looked all over to find Dust, she was just sitting on the living room couch reading one of her books. Emma didn't even know how to even talk about this, she just moved to sit down beside Dust, one of her students that she was helping to learn.

"I need to ask you something, honestly I'm losing my mind about this." She asked the younger woman.

"Let me guess, it's about Naruto and you?" She didn't even bother to look away from her book while she asked her back.

"How did you even know that and there is nothing about the two of us." Emma deny it right off the bat.

"Sure, that's why your half naked after two of you went inside your room. Just face it, you enjoy being near him that was why you took the that bet. Maybe you just want him to stay for good or maybe you just wanted to lose so he could kiss you." Dust hummed over to her, her eyes finally left the book.

"I'm starting to think you are maybe losing your mind at a young age, beside I'm too old for someone his age." Emma told her before getting back to her feet.

"I highly doubt he cares about age while he looks at your ass all day. Plus, all these moans out of your month, kind of gave your desires away don't it?" Dust pointed out to her.

She watched Emma walked off, she could tell it was the way to Naruto's to room. She just shook her head. She didn't know why these two had to make things harder than they were. In her mind, the two of them were just dancing around each other even if Naruto was more open about what he thought of her.

When she got inside Naruto's room, she could see he wasn't there. She moved to sit down on his bed, she was worried that he had left. Then she reminded herself that he had promised he would stay for a while, so she believed that he would. She unhooked her bra and took her panties off, she moved both on the bed before she moved to lay down.

Naruto was riding his bike away from the mansion, he needed some time alone. Sometime to think on everything, he did know Emma was right. His life was something that he would make it, he would make it something good, he would do the things he truly wanted not things he was forced to do.

When he stopped it was in front of a diner, he simply needed something to eat. He went inside to place his order, when he sat down at the table he just shook his head. No matter how much he had tried his mind still refused to leave it alone.

He thought about the woman he had believed was his mother, the one that was killed in front of his very eyes. he couldn't believe she was still alive, if she was still alive then was it all just one big lie he was told, was it all fake. His reason for living was freedom, it was to make the ones that killed his mother pay dearly. If this was all true then what was his reason for living anymore, everything was falling apart around him.

He did notice that there was Jean along with another girl talking to each other outside the diner, he looked over at them. He did know she did look like cute woman, there was something that caught his eyes. a group of boys started to walk over to them, one was hopping like a frog which he thought was weird.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and if you get any questions just let me know.

What is this cursed power?

Is Naruto really who he thinks he is? Is he a clone or is his memories fake like he was told that they were? Is the real Naruto no longer alive or is there something else going on behind the scenes?

Tense with Emma and Naruto seems to be growing even more.

Will Naruto ever find out the truth of who he is? Will he ever know what the truth is or will he always keep chasing dead ends?


End file.
